Dry air or low humidity conditions, such as conditions where the relative humidity is less than thirty percent, can have various unpleasant effects. For example, low humidity conditions can cause health related issues, such as itchy eyes, sore throat and cracked skin. Dry air also facilitates static electricity accumulation that can cause painful shocks and damage computers or other electronic equipment. In addition, hardwood floors lose moisture and contract in low humidity conditions. House plants can also suffer in low humidity conditions, and wallpaper can peel away from walls in dry air.
Humidifiers include features for evaporating liquid water in order to increase an ambient humidity around the humidifiers. By increasing the ambient humidity, humidifiers can assist with alleviating the unpleasant effects associated with dry air and low humidity conditions. However, humidifiers generally suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, a user of a humidifier may have to frequently refill the humidifier with fresh water. Such refilling can be tedious and inconvenient. In addition, humidifiers can cumbersome and consume large amounts of valuable floor space within a room. Humidifiers can also be expensive to purchase and/or operate.
Accordingly, an appliance with features for increasing an ambient humidity about the appliance would be useful. For example, a refrigerator appliance with features for increasing an ambient humidity about the refrigerator appliance would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance that does not require a user of the refrigerator appliance to manually add fresh water to the refrigerator appliance in order to increase an ambient humidity about the refrigerator appliance would be useful.